<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Original Portland Stone Heart by MistressOfObscurity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668762">An Original Portland Stone Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObscurity/pseuds/MistressOfObscurity'>MistressOfObscurity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the Manor Born addition scenes/episode continuations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To the Manor Born</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinda, Missing Scene, One Shot, Series 1 Episode 4, classic Audrey/Richard shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObscurity/pseuds/MistressOfObscurity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the episode 'The Nation's Heritage' series 1 episode 4. Beginning with the last two lines of the episode, it's essentially an additional scene that ties things up a bit more conclusively. Of course it has the usual dab of 'will-they-won't-they' and 'gosh-their-chemistry-is-killing-me' Audrey and Richardness, that this show thrives on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the Manor Born addition scenes/episode continuations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2258744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Original Portland Stone Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is dedicated to my legendary friend Hannah, who encouraged me to write for this fandom and puts up with my ranting and ravings about my love for Audrey and Richard (but especially Audrey). Re-watching ‘To the Manor Born’ with her has rekindled my love for it immeasurably. Without her support and enthusiasm, this quite simply would never have happened.</p>
<p>I must admit I was absolutely thrilled to see there was a fandom here, it actually brings me so much joy! I hope that this contribution, no matter how small, helps to grow the fandom even just a little bit :)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ll never believe it, behind that was the original Inglenook hearth! You’ve never seen anything so beautiful.” DeVere breathed.</p>
<p>“I think I might have done, briefly." Audrey replied.</p>
<p>Richard looked at her, his initial confidence deserting him with every passing moment </p>
<p>“What on earth are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”</p>
<p>“Please sit down.” She indicated to the couch from which she had just stood up. </p>
<p>“You see Mr. DeVere,” Audrey began. Richard noted her use of his surname, despite their discussion only five minutes prior, about the possibility of being on first names terms. He sat and prepared himself for a trademark fforbes-Hamilton tirade. He never felt they were justified but he was afraid that perhaps this time, it would be. Audrey stood and began pacing purposefully around the room, as Hercule Poirot might while revealing the culprit of a crime. </p>
<p>"Brabinger was fixing a bell indic- doing some dusting when that hideous, tiny fireplace fell away to reveal an original Portland stone hearth that-”</p>
<p>“Goodness me, that's just like what happened in the library!” Audrey glared at him making it quite clear that she hadn’t reached her main point. DeVere wasn’t giving in so easily and took the opportunity to add, “dusting you say? I didn’t realise Brabinger was such an aggressive duster,” while raising an eyebrow in doubt. </p>
<p>“That is beside the point.” Audrey replied, shaking head. “You have, as I suspected you would, completely ignored my main point.”</p>
<p>“Look Audrey-“</p>
<p>“As I was saying, an original Portland stone hearth that was blocked up during the war, or so I suspect. This stunning piece of the nation’s heritage was revealed to me scarcely a day ago and already you have seen fit to replace it with something vulgar, just as is your style.” she glared at him accusingly. </p>
<p>“I was only trying to do something nice for you, to thank you for today. I really thought that-“</p>
<p>“No you did not think, you told me yourself it was your mother’s idea. Besides which, it was hardly a gift at all, merely a way for you to dispose of a fireplace to make way for all the hideous changes you are making at the Manor. It was a convenience, a way to rid yourself of something you no longer wanted that you could pass off as a gift because it happened to have antique value. The value of which you would not have been any the wiser to, had I not pointed it out. I suspect it was the same with that horrible lamp you brought me as a housewarming present. The one I specifically left at the Manor and have been trying to rid myself of for years.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what happened at all and I resent you thinking of me like that. Mother told me that I should do something nice for you“ Audrey shuddered at the word ‘nice’, she never thought it was a fitting way to describe something, “to show my appreciation for your help today. I wasn’t trying to offload anything, I genuinely believed it would be an improvement." His voice adopted a much gentler tone and leaned towards her </p>
<p>"I am grateful Audrey, truly I am. I could never have decided on a horse without your expertise. I only wanted to try and show my appreciation in some little way.” Ashamed as she was to admit it, his softer tone of voice did make her falter for a second. She was Audrey fforbes-Hamilton though and she wouldn’t let him get away with it this easily. It took more than smooth talking in an attractive tone of voice to convince her.</p>
<p>“So why, may I ask, once your mother ascertained that my mantlepiece was not in fact ridiculously small, did she proceed to allow the builders to do their work?” Audrey inquired.</p>
<p>“Perhaps she didn’t notice.” Richard suggested.</p>
<p>“How can you say that? You were both present when I told you about how insufficient my mantelpiece was!” </p>
<p>“Well, Mother probably wasn’t here and sent the builders down on their own.” Richard countered despite the fact he knew it was damn near impossible that his mother would let anyone go about their business uninhibited, especially in Audrey’s house.</p>
<p>“We both know how unlikely that is.” </p>
<p>Richard was both proud and irritated by Audrey’s ability to understand and predict his mother’s actions.</p>
<p>“Anyway Brabinger spoke to her and-“</p>
<p>“Ah there you go then! Brabinger should’ve stopped her then, it’s him you should be having a word to.”</p>
<p>“How dare you try and shift the blame to poor old Brabinger! Do you have any idea how long he’s been working for my family and the trust that I place in him?”</p>
<p>“I only meant that perhaps he ought to have tried harder to stop Mother if it was that important.”</p>
<p>“He did try but was unable to convince her and if there’s one thing I’ve noticed about your mother, it’s that she is a very stubborn lady.”</p>
<p>“She’s not the only one.” Richard muttered. Audrey opened her mouth to argue but at that moment Brabinger entered the room</p>
<p>“I thought you might like some sherry madame.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, thank you Brabinger.” </p>
<p>“Brabinger, if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you tell my Mother not to replace the mantelpiece?” Richard asked. Barbinger looked at Audrey guiltily unsure exactly what he ought to say. </p>
<p>“Well, I…” he spluttered. </p>
<p>“There’s something more going on here isn’t there?” Richard exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>“Certainly not!” Audrey snapped.</p>
<p>“Too quick. There is something…” Audrey weighed up her options. If she didn’t tell DeVere about the bell indicator it was likely Mrs. Poo would, once she heard about the fireplace. However, this would highlight misunderstandings on both sides and Audrey had no desire whatsoever to level the playing field. So, she couldn’t admit to any knowledge of that but she did need to give another reason. Firstly, she needed to deflect the attention from Brabinger, lest he reveal anything about the bell indicator fiasco.</p>
<p>“Alright, there is something.” Audrey concluded moving to sit next to DeVere on the couch, making sure to face him. </p>
<p>“Brabinger, you may go now."</p>
<p>“Are you sure Madame?” he looked and sounded concerned.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” Once he had closed the door, Audrey looked straight at DeVere before lowering her gaze to her hands. In the brief moment they’d made eye contact DeVere was looking somewhat concerned. <em> Good, </em> Audrey thought to herself, <em> it’s working so far. </em></p>
<p>“Mr. DeVere, Richard.” She paused after using his first name to make it stand out more. "There’s something you ought to know about that fireplace.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“It was from my late husband, Marton’s study. Out of all the fireplaces in the Manor, I think I liked that once least. He always went on about how charming it was; how it was such a beautiful piece. If there was anything good about leaving the Manor then it was that I’d finally let go of Marton as well. ”</p>
<p>“I suppose me bringing it here reminds you of him. It’s brought back all those memories and reminds you of what you miss of him." </p>
<p>“Not quite.” DeVere was puzzled. He thought, like he had so many times before, that he had figured Audrey out. For better or for worse, she never ceased to surprise him. </p>
<p>“How do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Marton and I, we didn’t always see eye to eye. Our marriage wasn’t particularly successful. It was his fault of course, although, I suppose there were times when I could have behaved differently too.” At that admission, DeVere reached out and held Audrey’s hands in his own.</p>
<p><em> No, she thought to herself, this isn’t what I ought to be saying at all, this isn’t part of the plan. It’s far too honest, it’s showing and admitting weakness! </em> However, closer to the forefront of her mind were the thoughts surrounding the way Richard’s hands felt around hers. It occurred to both of them in that moment, that despite having spent a whole day together, they had barely had any physical contact at all. Now, this simple, reassuring gesture had overcome them more than it ought to have. </p>
<p>“Audrey,” she looked at him, not ready for the intensity his gaze held, “I know what it’s like, married life, the ups and downs of it all and then what it’s like to lose someone.” He sensed her discomfort but it wasn’t for the same reasons he was thinking of. This was uncharted territory for them both, they’d never really spoken about their married lives before and each knew reasonably little about the other’s experience. </p>
<p>Richard paused, he couldn’t quite believe what he was saying. He never talked about this sort of thing and certainly not with a lady like Audrey for that matter. Attempting to backtrack he added a more polite, less intrusive offer that placed matters back in her purview. For now at least, he believed they both probably felt more comfortable with that. </p>
<p>“I only meant that, should you ever wish to speak to someone about it all... then perhaps... you would consider speaking to me.” They held each other’s gaze, Audrey staring at him with an unreadable expression. Her eyebrows moved fractionally closer together but overall her expression remained neutral, almost too neutral but with piercing eyes that told more than DeVere could understand. Richard broke the gaze first smiling awkwardly to himself, not really knowing what else to offer or say. He looked down at their hands that had become intertwined. Richard noted, not for the first time, how lovely Audrey’s hands and fingers were. They were slender and had an elegance about them, like Audrey herself, yet he was sure they were more than capable of so much more. </p>
<p>Audrey couldn’t take this. Her plan was in tatters and the conversation had veered into completely uncharted territory. She liked to feel in charge of such things, to feel prepared for all eventualities and now she was utterly at loss. She wanted to be angry at him for that but couldn’t quite bring herself to it. Yes, he had left things up to her now and under normal circumstances, this was absolutely what she wanted. Now however, she didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t really a request or a demand, it wasn’t the sort of thing she could rebuke as per usual. It was an offer of kindness and not one that she could actually think of a sensible reply to. <em> I need to pull myself together </em>, Audrey thought to herself, taking a moment. Then she unclasped her hands from his, before regaining her usual tone </p>
<p>“What I meant to say was,” she prefaced before launching into a proper, prepared monologue “I only spoke of such-" but Richard interrupted.</p>
<p>“No, please don’t feel obliged to say anything.” He implored and Audrey looked at him curiously with just a hint of displeasure. Surely he felt the tension and realised it needed to be stopped, it was improper, or at least it was on its way to it. </p>
<p>“There’s no need. I’m sorry Audrey, for any kind of pain or discomfort I may have caused you by my actions or statements tonight. I never meant to, well…” He stood up from the couch and looked over at the fireplace, "I’ll get the builders to remove the fireplace first thing tomorrow.” he added meekly.</p>
<p>“Thank you Mr. DeVere, I’ll see you out.” She opened the drawing room door for him, "I’m ever so sorry for not having changed and still wearing breeches.” She tried to sound as sincere as possible but here was a hint of a smile playing at the edges of her lips. </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose that’s rather my fault for not giving you the chance to change.” <em> Although, quite frankly, you look lovely whatever you wear Audrey </em>. Richard thought to himself, subtly admiring the way Audrey’s long legs were accentuated in her current outfit, but it hardly seemed the right time or place to say it aloud, as much he longed to. Instead he settled on gentlemanly instinct.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Mrs. fforbes-Hamilton.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Mr. DeVere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As DeVere left, Audrey felt a sense of guilt that she couldn’t quite suppress. Richard's admittedly kind gesture, had not only been thrown back in his face but she’d made him feel guilty about it. She had never intended to make him feel that bad, had she? Perhaps she had but now it felt as if she was regretting it. Surely not, it had never happened before, she was unaccustomed to such feelings. She should have been feeling smug and self satisfied after a well played deception to win him over and bend him to her will. This didn’t feel like a victory though. As much as she hated the fireplace, Audrey hated what she’d done to Richard more. There were far more important things for her to make him feel bad for, like the hell he was wreaking at the Manor. She was in several minds about it all. The champagne and sherry hadn’t helped matters she reasoned. Perhaps things would become clearer in the morning. For now, the only thing Audrey knew for certain was that she had enjoyed the feeling of their entwined hands. That certainly felt like a victory, however small. Audrey smiled to herself as she headed upstairs to retire for the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>I would really appreciate hearing what people think of this especially as its my first work in this fandom.<br/>I hope this managed to do these incredible characters some justice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>